


Size Doesn’t Matter

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly button kink, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Come Marking, Faerie Dean, Fisting, Held Down Castiel, M/M, Magical restraints, Manhandling, Nipple Play, Transformed Dean, insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One of Rowena’s spells has some unfortunate side effects for Dean when he gets turned into a small faerie.But the extra gifts he gets more than compensate for his reduction in size, especially when it comes to dominating his angel on the map table.





	Size Doesn’t Matter

It takes him a while to get the hang of it, and he’s still more than pissed off at Rowena and her fucking magical misfire, but now that he’s calmed down enough in general, he’s a lot more open to the plus side of the situation.

Cas gives a _whuff_ as he hits the map table, not hard to enough to hurt, Dean would never, but hard enough for him to know Dean means for him to stay there.

Dean flutters, _fucking flutters, thank you, Rowena, thank you very fucking much_ , until he’s hovering over Cas and lands like a pro, instead of somebody who’s had wings for a couple of days.

He’s careful with the magic coursing through him, knows that it has a dark capacity, even though Cas is an angel, but he can do this, and he claps his hands together.

Cas’s clothing vanishes in a shower of glitter (and the mental list of why he hates Rowena gets a new addition), leaving a bare and clearly very turned on angel beneath him.

And that’s when Dean goes to work.

Sometimes, just watching Cas’s reactions is enough to make Dean come. He pushes it back today, for sure; he isn’t coming until Cas has, and that’s the name of the game.

Not that he’s going to make it easy; once the faerie side effect wears off, Dean never plans to be this size again, so he’s going to take advantage.

Something else that makes it hard not to come is drawing things out, making Cas wait for that release, until he’s a trembling, sweaty mess.

Today’s going to be like that.

His hands are just the right size now to cover Cas’s nipples, and he alternates between squeezing, and mouthing, and delivering tiny nipping bites that have Cas fighting to stay still.

He pants, moans Dean’s name, and Dean shifts his attention southward. 

Cas’s belly button is a lot of fun to play with. 

He toys with his angel there for a bit, and then lets his gaze get pulled to Cas’s dick, standing hard and eager and neglected.

Not for long.

He sends Cas a quick thought, telling him what he wants to do, and gets a nervous but affirmative response.

They’ve never tried sounding, Dean’s always a little nervous about sticking things in a dick especially when it’s meant to be the other way around.

But this will be a little different; he’ll be more in control like this, and he knows with his magic and Cas’s natural resilience all that’s going to happen is he’s going to make Cas come so fucking hard he might just pass out.

He licks his tongue up Cas’s shaft, leaving a tingling trail of faerie mojo behind him, and then reaches the head.

It takes just a little bit of pressure to make that tempting hole gape, and Dean makes sure he leaves it narrow enough for this to be a snug fit.

When he pushes his hand into Cas’s dick, the angel nearly bucks off the table.

Dean feels something powerful unfurl inside him and Cas is gently but firmly pressed back down to the table, and held there.

He fucks Cas’s dick, pushing his arm in a little further each time until his shoulder is hard against Cas’s length.

And then he stops, leaving Cas trembling on the edge, struggling against the magic binding him.

Until Cas cries out for him, needy, desperate. “Dean!””

Dean clenches his fist shut and that, that simple tiny movement is enough; cum bubbles up around his arm, streaking his face, his clothes, as it coats the head of Cas’s dick.

The angel lies there, panting, and Dean carefully pulls out, and flies up until he’s sitting on Cas’s chest.

He gives Cas enough range of movement so he can watch as Dean jerks himself off and then playfully rubs his cum into Cas’s skin.

Cas slumps back the moment he’s released, the tension of his orgasm and unconsciously fighting his magical restraints draining out of his body.

“I”m going to kill Rowena,” he pants.

Dean moves close enough to pet his cheek. “Really?”

“No.”


End file.
